


The Flash Buys Flash Merch...Sorta

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action Figures, Gen, M/M, OFC child character, Pre-Slash, i have no idea what to tag this, implied blink and you'll miss it Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen doesn't usually buy Flash merch. But when he does, he has...interesting taste.</p><p>Or, Barry Allen gets lost in the toy section and discovers Captain Cold has his own action figure as part of The Flash collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flash Buys Flash Merch...Sorta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any of its characters (except my OC Megan). No profit is being made from this fanwork, it is for entertainment purposes only.

Barry doesn’t really buy his own memorabilia. Oh, sure, he has a lot of Flash stuff, and he’ll buy the drink named after him at Jitters. But, really, the stuff he has were presents that people bought for him. Especially the people who know he’s the Flash. And if they’re usable, like mugs or shirts or whatever, he’ll use them because he doesn’t want to be rude and they were so happy when they gave the gifts to him. But, he doesn’t think he’s awesome enough to have all this stuff named after him. He doesn’t deserve the T-shirts, the pajama pants, the mugs, the action figures, even the boxers that have his logo on them.

But, one day he’s in the toy aisle at a big box store because he’s looking for a gift for Singh’s daughter (a lot of people at the precinct had been invited, Barry included) and she requested some kind of Transformers thing…he had it written down! He’s just glad it isn’t a Flash figurine or something. He’d feel especially silly buying his own action figure, even if it was for someone else. But, he’d have still done it because Megan is fucking adorable okay?

And while he’s there, his eyes kind of glance over the other stuff because…well he doesn’t know where this thing is and he has to look at everything so he doesn’t miss it and have to bother an employee who is probably busy with other things. And that’s when he sees it. At first, it doesn’t register and he walks by but then his brain catches up with his eyes and he stops dead. Slowly walks backwards three steps and yep…there it is. He wasn’t imagining things. Right there, on the wrack next to Flash action figures was a Captain Cold action figure.

Since when did they make THOSE?? And there were a lot of them, too. Almost as much space was devoted to several wracks of Captain Cold action figures as were devoted to the Flash action figures. Which meant that both toys were very popular, if they made sure to stock this much. And, in fact, a lot of the wracks were empty or nearly empty.

After a moment of debate, he smiled and took a Captain Cold figure off its wrack and put it in his basket, before moving on and finding Megan’s Transformer…thing. Apparently, it speaks and you can actually change its shape. He could see why she’d want it. Even he thinks it’s pretty cool now that he’s looking it over. He puts it in his basket and makes his way to the check-out areas.

When he gets home he doesn’t tell anyone he bought the Captain Cold action figure, or that he’d even seen it. But, he does give it a place of honor in his room.

Then he wraps Megan’s gift in the Batgirl wrapping paper he thought she’d really like.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Flarrow crossovers where it is revealed that there are Flash action figure sets which include a Captain Cold figure.


End file.
